The invention relates to a sliding roof for vehicles having a cover which, in a closed position, closes a roof opening of a fixed roof surface, and which cover is rearwardly slideable below or above the fixed roof surface. In particular, a sliding roof of this type that also has a wind deflector pivotably mounted in the area of the front edge of the roof opening, which wind deflector is tiltable by way of actuating mechanism into a raised operational position by sliding the cover back, and is tiltable back into a retracted position when sliding the cover forward.
A sliding roof of this kind is know (U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,416) which has a wind deflector that is spring-biased by an extension spring into its operating condition, and a shifting device comprising pivot arms that are hingedly attached to the deflector and cooperate with cams which are displaceable together with the cover. When sliding the cover forward, these cams run up onto the pivot arms which, on their part, press the wind deflector downwardly. The wind deflector extension spring provides a simultaneous bracing between the wind deflector, its bearing and the cam. However, due to operating conditions of the vehicle, for instance, driving on uneven roads, undesirable movements or vibrations of the wind deflector can occur, thereby causing rattling noises.
It is the objective of this invention, therefore, to further refine the design of a sliding roof structure of the kind mentioned, so that the wind deflector is more secure from undesirable movements when in its retracted position.
The invention achieves this objective by the provision of two locking elements, in addition to the actuating mechanism, that are bilaterally attached to the wind deflector, and against which in the foremost sliding position of the cover, there is contact by hold down clamping elements, which are displaceable together with the cover.
In a preferred embodiment, the wind deflector is maintained in its retracted position not only by the adjusting device, but, additionally, by the interaction of the locking elements and the hold down clamping elements. As a consequence, there is a particularly secure retention of the wind deflector in its retracted position. The interaction between the locking elements and the hold down clamps has the effect of a reinforcement of the wind deflector and serves to prevent undesirable movements and vibrations in a particularly effective manner.
When the cover, in known manner, (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,416) is slidably guided via front sliders, in guide rails extending at opposite sides of the roof opening, the hold down clamps appropriately are secured to the front sliders or their carriers, or, respectively, are formed by components thereof. As a consequence of the sliders travelling securely in guide rails, the locking action imparted to the wind deflector, is a particularly rigid one.
The sliding roof may be a sliding and lifting roof whose cover is tiltable so as to raise its rear end above the fixed roof surface (U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,416). In such a case, the locking elements and the hold down clamps, advantageously, are adjusted so that they are essentially in uniform, mutual engagement over the entire tilting range of the cover between the closed and extended positions. In this manner, locking of the wind deflector is ensured over the full tilting range of the cover.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.